


Insatiable

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Both Race's Version of It, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Kinda Dubious-ish, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Xaela Warrior of Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: An (cough)explorationof what Heat in Xaela would be like
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Insatiable

**Part 1: Dawn**

When the Xaela witnessed G’raha Tia, in his weakened and battered state, managing to summon 7 other Heroes from another World, the Xaela blood that runs through her veins sang and screamed, _that’s him, found him, the one strong enough, worthy enough, to be the sire of my child_.

‘ _Stand up_ ,’ her mind ordered.

‘ _Fight_ ,’ Xaelas were born warriors and utilized themselves as living weapons, she found her _sun_ and her will didn’t allow her to kneel to anyone but her chosen.

‘ _Win_.’

So she did.

* * *

(Inside the tower - a few days after Amaurot)

“How are you?” She asked in a gentle tone that didn’t match the way her figure stood unnaturally still and only the years of acting, _becoming_ , the Crystal Exarch, prevented him from shuddering under the pure intensity of her stare.

“I am well, my friend,” in a way it’s the truth. His upper body now held more crystals than flesh, as flesh couldn’t heal fast enough to keep preserve his life, but such thing matters not when it gave him this opportunity that he believed was impossible.

“Though pray tell me what are you seeking my friend?” There’s something that she wanted, so very badly, but he couldn’t discern _what_ , “I would give my everything if it could help.” The least he could do for her, to repay the gift of future that she brought him.

“Would you?” it was delivered in the exact same tone as her previous question, yet he couldn’t help but hear a warning in it… something that he didn’t care about.

“Without hesitation,” was his immediate answer.

“[ ],” she replied and his thought crash and burned into shocked emptiness.

When she blinked, his thought recovered just enough to stutter a, “P-pardon?”

“Breed me,” she repeated her word and his mind confirmed that it’s the same words as before.

His expression must have looked as bewildered as his thought as she re-word her line, that still didn’t make sense, “Sire my child,” then after a pause she inquired, “You can, can’t you?”

“Of course,” he blurted out because _of course_ the part of his brain that worked first was that part of G’raha Tia that balked at his _ability_ being questioned by that one and only person he ever wanted when he’s too weak to deny himself a fantasy.

It was the right wrong answer as in one smooth move, she took off her top and the sight burned through his eyes and imprinted the image into his memory.

“My friend,” the word came out a bit harsher than he meant it to be as he shut his eyes tight and lifted one hand in a universal hold gesture, “Please reclothe yourself.”

The irony of the words he just said, combined with the soft sound of fabric, brought him back his wit. His mind compiled and sort through the information he had and a few seconds later, he opened his eyes with readiness.

She’s still there with weight on her gaze, yet there was no lust nor any shred of affection.

Knowledge and understanding covered him like a cold blanket as the composed attitude of Crystal Exarch took over, “As you must’ve known, the tower is my strength, without it I am merely a feeble old man. This body is not worthy of providing you with the power you desire for your offspring.”

Silence could be louder than words, hers disagrees with him and G’raha Tia had to hold back a discontent noise.

“I must beg you to consider our situati-,” Crystal Exarch tried to discourage, yet he’s cut off by her voice, now equally heavy as her gaze.

“ _Everything_ – you said,” she stayed still yet he could sense the way her aether flowed quicker, readying herself for confrontation, and he knew there’s no _out_ in this situation, not unless he could raise his hand against her.

Still, still, he tried, one last time, “Would you permit me to decline?”

The corner of her lips raised in a semblance of a smile, “Apologies.”

He inhaled for strength and offered the second-best option, “Would you let me take charge?”

She nodded and he continued, “Meet me back here in four hours.”

For a fraction of a second, he’s afraid that she would refuse, yet she walked away after giving him a sharp nod. The door closed and G’raha was free to slump down to the floor.

He wanted her.

But not _now_.

But not like _this_.

But if this is inescapable then the very least he could do for her, was to prepare and strive for the best outcome.

‘That,’ he dragged himself back up, ‘I know how.’

After all he’s been doing the same dance for a hundred years.

* * *

* * *

**Part 2: Insatiable**

_The harsh initial years in the First drove the Crystal Exarch to pick up various skills that were necessary to try and make the best out of the worse, like how to shield, how to heal and…_

He swirled the liquid inside the tube to check for color and consistency.

_Alchemy_.

Anti-Fertility potion that would render him sterile for a few hours. Simple and common enough to modify it to be scentless and tasteless.

The Exarch drank it, satisfied with the way it’s indistinguishable from water, and worked to erase all evidence while waiting for it to work.

One more deception to his tallies of sins, all done for her.

* * *

She’s done waiting when she came, thus he led her to his (rarely used, very recently cleaned) bedroom and started his first touch with reverence.

He cradled her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. Soft presses of lips gave way to open-mouthed kiss as the barest fragrance of vanilla and ice he could smell wasn’t nearly enough. He needed more of her scent, needed to know how she tasted, needed to burn these moments of treasure into his memory.

Her skin was smooth despite the long hours she spent under the sun, and the scales on the base of her neck were not unlike his crystalline part. Slightly cooler to touch, tougher than skin yet malleable enough to not hinder movement.

He parted from her lips with a sigh as his hands moved to undress her.

Slowly. One layer at a time. His fingers trailed over every ilm of newly uncovered skin, once with gentleness, and the next with more pressure to enrich his catalogue of the way she felt.

Her expression was distressfully neutral as he cupped her naked breast, yet it brought him pleasure to feel her nipple hardened when he ran his tongue over it.

He continued his exploration downward and lay her down on the center of the bed once she’s completely bare.

There were scales instead of hair below her navel, he nuzzled it as her hand lightly rubbed his ear. On an impulse, he lowered his mouth and was rewarded with a small surprised sound as he lightly nipped her clit. An audible sighed escaped her mouth when he dragged his over it.

It was a slow process, learning what she liked. He rejoiced every small noise he harvested from her and it felt like a victory when her hips twitched slightly as the tip of his index finger entered her.

By the time her cool body heated up slightly and a light flush dusted her cheeks, he’s running hotter and harder than he ever been in his entire life.

He goes up to kiss her deep and pressed his wrist on her horn.

Could she pick up his pulse?

Could she hear how hard she made his heart raced?

Her low hums overlapped with his chocked sob when he finally entered her. He’s burning and her cooler body was his only salvation.

He made a song out of her name as he could no longer control his desire for her, each thrust was as deep as he could go, and he executed his next thrust as fast as his body allowed.

He moaned her name loudly and embraced her tightly when he comes, only stilling for a few seconds to feel her sigh before continuing once more. His body still running impossibly hot and erection not flagging the slightest.

“More,” he begged on her lips before kissing her hard and messily. The taste of her, he couldn’t get enough, but he needed _more_.

“My…,” he loses his grasp on words as he pulled out to flip her and arranged her body according to his kin’s mating pose. Her hips high up with his hand pressing down on her shoulder and bite down on her neck where scales met skin.

Hips continuously ramming into her and he growled when his eyes took sight of the unsatisfactory mark he made. A half oval on her skin as the upper half didn’t manage to mark her scales.

He nuzzled the other side of her neck, and bite down, this time fully teeth on skin. The unexpected sound of her moan and the way her insides clenched on him sent him over the brink once more.

He unloaded yet was still hard.

‘This is-,’ the very small part of his rational brain struggled to tell him what he already knew. The word [Tia] was in his name but all male seeker carried with them the ability and instinct to become a [Nuhn] and _he’s-_

“G’raha,” her moan broke his thought. Voice not so level now, laced with audible pleasure that made his pupils dilated even more. She turned to look at him as her upper body lifted and her hand grasped the back of his neck and pulled him _down_.

“More?” she unfairly demanded and his instinct overthrew his rationale.

“ _Raha_ ,” his voice pleaded before he gave in, “ _Please._ ”

‘Mine,’ his heart sang.

‘ _Mine_ ,’ his blood demanded.

‘ ** _Mine_** ,’ his body staked his claim over hers once more.

* * *

* * *

**Part 3: Dusk**

‘Ah…,’ was her first thought as consciousness returned to her, albeit very slowly.

Were she not a Xaela warrior, she would note the way her whole body aches or the sharp hunger that came from missing meals, but as she was, she only noted the unnatural, but not exactly unpleasant, way her abdomen bloated.

Sex, for her, was just a mean for procreation thus she didn’t bother _researching_ about it… but she’s pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to be a half-day-long marathon that’s exhausting enough to make _her_ fell unconscious.

Steady heartbeat and the warmth surrounding her made her unable to forget the person who procreated with her. Guilt sets in as instinct went dormant, ‘Should I leave…?’ before he wakes and saw the result of her coercion.

‘I should leave,’ she pressed her lips together as she analysed their position. She’s lying on her side, with his crystalline arm tightly embracing her middle and his legs were between hers. A slight movement of her tail confirmed that his’ were wrapped around hers and it’s quite problematic that his member was still plugging her as his front was flushed against her back.

In short, she’s trapped.

‘…,’ she inwardly frowned. Her free hand moved and hovered an ilm above his, ‘Do I still have the right to touch him?’ She silently exhaled before gently holding his wrist and pulled it u-

“!” His body suddenly contracted, and she’s pressed closer, hold tighter, as her horns picked up his voice calling her name.

“I apologize,” he grieved, and she’s _lost_ , “My dear warrior, please forgive me.”

“That should be my line?” she hesitatingly voiced out.

“ _No_. _No_ , _I can’t_ …,” he didn’t continue but his frame tensed.

‘Dusk Mother, what should I do?’ her mind fretted as she lay down her hand and relaxed her body, trying to appear as harmless as possible.

It’s more than right versus easy when the facets of his personality warred inside his mind.

Crystal Exarch couldn’t believe his biology betrayed him at such an important time and wanted to right it, ‘The road ahead is treacherous enough without her carrying a burden,’ while the newly awakened Nuhn instinct raged at himself for daring to even thought of harming his mate and unborn baby.

‘Please, let me have this,’ Raha wanted to be selfish and allowed himself to not let go of the happiness he’s holding.

An inhale brought in her scent saturated with his and he couldn’t help but breathe in deeper, let it fill his lungs and reminded himself that one of them wasn’t sustained by the tower.

A deep rumbling growl escaped him when he felt his seeds spilling out as he withdrew.

He pushed himself to stand beside the soaked bed and offered, “May I show you the bathroom while I make,” _what time is this_ , “Lunch?”

Instinctively he held out his hand and dread filled him when she looked at him on the eyes and opened her mouth.

“Do you… want me to stay?” He could hear self-doubt on her tone, could see guilt on her eyes, and it’s really, _too much_.

His hand lowered to touch the skin below the scales of her neck, where his marks rested like a collar, “ _Yes_ ,” he sobbed out, “ _Please_. I don’t think I could let you go now,” or _ever_.

She nodded and raised herself to lightly bumped her horn on the side of his head.

“Thank you,” he cradled her.

He would chart a future for them, the best that he could, where good days would outnumber the bad, and that they’ll never be parted again.


End file.
